To access bank account information, or to withdraw money, users typically take advantage of conveniently located Automated Teller Machines (“ATM”). An ATM is a telecommunications device that allows users to obtain account information or perform financial transactions without the need to interact with the bank staff. A user can gain access to an ATM through the use of a bank card, such as a credit, debit, or other acceptable payment card. The user starts the process by inserting the bank card into the ATM. Authentication is then carried out through the entry of a confidential access code by the user. The confidential access code entered by the user is compared to a personal identification number (PIN) stored on the card or in the issuing financial institution's database. Once authenticated, the user can use the ATM to carry out the desired financial transactions.
A common ATM security issue involves “skimming,” which is used to record users' PINs and other bank card information, allowing the thief to gain unauthorized access to users' bank account. In most instances, skimming involves installing a card reader and miniature camera onto the ATM. The card reader reads the magnetic strip of a bank card. The potential thieves place this device over the card input slot of the ATM, and the device reads the magnetic strip as the card is passed through it. However, the potential thieves still need to acquire the user's PIN in order to access the bank account. This can be done in multiple ways. A common method is to attach a miniature camera to the ATM. The miniature camera is placed in a position to view the keypad of the ATM while remaining unseen to the user. Another method is where the potential thieves may put a keypad overlay overtop of the legitimate buttons. The keypad overlay then records or wirelessly transmits the PIN information it keylogged. The group of devices illicitly installed on machines are typically referred to as “skimmers.”
Various solutions have been attempted in an effort to improve the security of ATMs. These solutions range from posting a security guard near the ATM, to having the ATM provide a picture of what a normal slot and keypad look like so the user can confirm there are no skimmers on the device. Such solutions are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,731,575; 6,871,288; 8,733,642; 6,871,288; 8,733,642; and 9,196,111; and U.S. Patent Application No. 2017/0213426. However, none have been completely satisfactory
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved systems and methods for the secure entry of a PIN to an ATM.